


Misunderstanding

by crystalemi



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durincest, Funny, Incest, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Poor Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalemi/pseuds/crystalemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A comical (or maybe not) slice of life in Durin’s line household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Misunderstanding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/679986) by [AlyChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyChan/pseuds/AlyChan). 



> I'm not native and this is the first fanfiction I translate that isn't sitting in my bottom drawer 'till the end of the world so if you find any mistake please do notify me :D

«Ah, Ah, Fìli, _please_!»

An high-pitched moan coming from the brothers’ room caught Thorin’s attention just as he was walking down the hallway that lead to the main door of their small home.

He hesitated for a moment, slowed down his pace and eventually stopped in front of the boys’ room, all the while still buttoning up his heavy coat.

«Ah, Fìli, it hurts!!!»

Thorin’s eyes comically widened, as maybe, _just maybe_ , there was a misunderstanding there and the boys were just brawling as usual. After all they were pretty well known for getting rowdy in the morning.

«And it’s not getting any better, Kìli, if you don’t stay still and relax a bit!»

Thorin felt the hot flush creep from the collar of his coat up to his bearded cheeks and burn his skin a bright red. He could not believe his nephews were having… well, having… _that_.

He shook his head. No, of course they weren’t! He was obviously just imagining things, coming up with these perverted scenarios but they could be up to any _other_ sort of mischief for all he knew.

«Oh, please, take it out, out! I bloody hurts!»

By then Thorin just didn’t know to what Ancient Beard he could pledge his services, since he had no more plausible excuses to stop the horrifying suspicion from becoming certainty and there were no more doubts in his mind that his nephews were having sex just behind that closed door.

«Come on, Kìli, hold on, I’m almost there...»

“ _Nope_.”, he thought. They had gone too far and it was Thorin’s moral obligation to do something, _anything_ , about it. There in front of the door, however, he stood unsure of how to proceed. Should he knock or make some noise hoping they’d remember of his presence? Or was it better if he just barged in and caught them red-handed? He had to admit to himself that that particular solution was going to be at best awkward and at worst downright humiliating.

Maybe the best way to deal with this revelation was to simply turn around and fake ignorance.

«Ah!»

That, Thorin decided, was the last straw and he swore that one more high-pitched moan from Kili and he’d go crazy. Therefore, red-faced from all the not at all chaste images popping up in his mind, Thorin hastily grabbed his axe from the ground next to the exit and stormed out of there, slamming the door behind his back.

«Ugh, You’re torturing me… What?! Did you hear that too, Fìli?»

«Yeah, must’ve been Uncle going out hunting… always so charming to poor doors.»

«Yeah, I guess… Ah, Fìli, hurry up with that wooden split, you’re _maiming_ my foot! I knew I should’ve taken it out myself!»

«There! Out it goes, happy now, my brother dear?»

«If you just weren’t so clumsy all the time!»

«Didn’t hear you complaining when we were hav--- _mmphf_!»

«Shut up and get naked, big brother!»

«Ah! listen to him now, pretentious little prince, I’ll show you just how clumsy I can be!»

**Author's Note:**

> I had some issue with a couple of sayings as they were based on Christianity but they have lost the “holiness” in Italian, so we use them daily, however the English alternatives are not adaptable to Tolkien’s world and therefore one I roughly translated in a way that could make up a new dwarven saying? Truly sorry about that and overabused Beards.  
> Let us know what you think of it all :D


End file.
